DESCRIPTION: Not provided by applicant PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The IAFF will deliver operations-level health and safety training to hazardous materials emergency response personnel, including, but not limited to, fire fighters, paramedics and law enforcement officers. In order to meet the goals of the training program, the IAFF will employ marketing and outreach efforts in order to train underserved locations and underrepresented populations, including communities with volunteer departments. Finally, the IAFF will refine and implement a comprehensive evaluation program.